My Grimm Shuffle
by fruiTmajik
Summary: My response to the LA SHUFFLE challenge. I will have several different pairings, even if most of it will be Puckabrina. Rated T because it helps along my plan for world domination. Flames fuel my pyromania! Woots!
1. My Happy Ending

**Yo! This is my response to the A La Shuffle Challenge, and be warned – my MP3 player has a few things that will be difficult to write about (Like the Gummy Bear Song)**

**Also, a special thanks to I ****LUV THE tRiCkStEr KiNg for doing an amazing job on this challenge, making me want to contribute.**

Sisters Grimm (duh!) Avril Lavinge – My Happy Ending (how appropriate) JakexBriar

It was only too appropriate. To lose a happy ending in Ferryport Landing? Jacob Grimm had never been as devastated as when Briar had died. How could he continue on? How could he ever keep breathing? It was just…so sad.

When his father had died, it had been as if someone had ripped his heart from his chest. He couldn't breathe, it had been his fault that his whole family had lost a happy ending. But now his heart was just gone. Erased. It couldn't possibly beat again.

But life went on, unfortunately. Even if life was empty.

**Ok, so now that song is over…must do another!**

**R&R, or I will destroy the universe.**


	2. Dam Dadi Doo

**Let's keep it up!**

Nightcore - Dam Dadi Doo, Puckabrina.

Daphne Snow Goodfellow loved to dance. Her mom, Sabrina, had never been the world's biggest dancer. But her father, Puck, was surprisingly awesome.

No, he had never like the dainty little ballroom waltzes that _his_ mother had tried to make him learn, but nothing made him grin more than a great beat and breakdancing to it. Well, other than Sabrina…

Daphne Jr. opened her silvery pink wings and began to dance.

_Dam Dadi Doo, Dam Dam Da Dodi Dam…_

**For those of you who have never heard of that song, have a link!**

.com/watch?v=qeIr0WqP2UA


	3. Things I'll Never Say

**MWAHAHAHA! Third chapter in one day! *Evil grin***

Avril Lavigne – Things I'll Never Say, Puckabrina

It had always been this way. Sabrina had been this way since she had been 11. Even if she was 16 now, that meant nothing.

She never, never in a million years would admit that she liked Puck. Over the years she had been on several dates, and Puck had kicked the butt of every boy that had broken her heart.

Darren had been perfect. He really had loved her, but, in the end, she knew that something wasn't right. Because Puck always _had_ been the one.

But then again, these were things that she would never say.

**Have another link.**

.com/watch?v=rj_I4Hc2zMw


	4. Boom Boom Pow

Black Eyed Peas – Boom Boom Pow, VeronicaxHenry

It was dark outside. That just made things better, adding an electric charge to the air. The very stars seemed to pulse with an addictive, toxic charge. Boom, boom, boom.

It kept going, the thundering beat of the world pressing in on the soles of Veronica's feet. The floor lit in blindingly bright colors underneath her, but it was all the better with the disco ball adding little sparkles across the room. She was movin' and groovin' with Henry, so she didn't care.

Waking from her nostalgia, Veronica Grimm smiled. The seventies…those were the days.


	5. Simple and Clean

**This is the last one today, people!**

Utada Hikaru – Simple and Clean (AKA The Kingdom Hearts theme) Puckabrina

It was almost too hot to go outside that day. Why was August so warm in Ferryport Landing? Oh, yeah. 'Cuz it was AUGUST.

But Puck was still sitting in the shade of the old oak tree in the Old Lady's yard. Sabrina emerged from the old house, a scowl marring her beautiful features. Wait-what! He never said that!

"WHY did you have to go and replace all of my toothpaste with glitter glue, fairy boy!" She yelled at him. Her teeth were blue-ish. Tears, which were hardly seen on her face, were streaming freely now. "Why do you prank me?" She demanded.

Without a word, Puck got up and mashed his lips against Sabrina's.

"That a good enough answer for you, Grimm?" He asked against her skin.

.com/watch?v=kstKn-3tcJ4


	6. Loser

**Helloo again, everyone! I kind of like this challenge…it requires very little effort! Anyways, have another chapter.**

Glee – Loser, HamsteadxBess

Blarg. Morning. Did Hamstead really have to go to work? Of COURSE he did. He kissed Bess's cheek quickly and went to put on his new NYPD uniform.

It had been hard enough to be a pig officer in Ferryport Landing, but in The Big Apple? It was worth it, though. He needed to support his blonde beauty, and police work was the only way he knew how.

At work, he grabbed coffee and a doughnut, and prepared for the day that was bound to be exciting at the very, very least.

**R&R, or I will send Godzilla to your local trailer park!**


	7. Battlefeild

Jordin Sparks – Battlefeild, SnowxCharming

"Shut up, Billy!" Screamed Snow, throwing a midsize knuckle sandwich at his big, stupid, ego inflated head. He had betrayed Charming's army. For _her_, too. Hah! As if he would _really_ do that. He'd probably been a Scarlet Hand from the beginning. Snow raced to her car, her blue eyes damp.

And the Grimms! How _could_ Relda do that? She _knew _how it was, and yet she hid the traitor. He'd probably been there the whole time. When she was sitting at home, crying herself to sleep.

Traitor.


	8. 99 Times

Kate Voegele – 99 Times, Puckabrina

Did Henry Grimm HAVE to keep talking? Sabrina didn't know if her father had an off button, but she hoped he did. He told her about 99 times that Puck was dangerous, as an Everafter. He had tried to keep them apart…but that was just what drove them together.

Sabrina was getting married today. She was wearing a white dress, and Titania and her mom had insisted on coating her face with a thick layer of makeup. Sabrina didn't like makeup, after something happened when she was almost 12, but she had to admit that she looked pretty.

"Please, Sabrina" her father said, "Don't do this."

Sabrina smiled and shook her head. The Wagoner's march began to play, and she began to walk down the aisle.


	9. So What

P!nk – So What, Puckabrina

Did Sabrina care that her boyfriend, Dean, had broken it off? Hell no. In fact, she couldn't care less.

She was in the Blue Plate Specail, eating burgers and blueberry cobbler with him, when he told her the news. So she simply got up, and punched him in the face.

He had tried to follow her out, but Puck had handled that. One sprinkle of forgetfull dust, and boom, she was out of that jerk's memory.

She would have to thank the obnoxious fairy, sometime.


	10. Let's Get Retarded

Black Eyed Peas – Let's Get Retarded, ReldaxBasil

Ah-HAH!" said Granny Relda, pulling the sucker, which had been lodged in the tattered green carpet, out. It had been licked repeatedly, then dipped in honey and discarded, by the looks of it.

Basil sat quietly on an old armchair, looking with humor upon his aging wife. She was beautiful as ever, but sometimes he thought that it was very stupid of them to keep Henry and Jacob in the house, able to run as free as they did. Sure, the kids had to learn to use magic, but suckers? Relda seemed to think that candy was magic on its own.


	11. Right Round

Flo Rida – Right Round, Puckabrina

It was a very awesome experience, Sabrina's honeymoon. Almost as cool as Granny Relda's, but much more…globablly limited. Relda had been all around the world. Sabrina was still stuck in Ferryport landing, but in more amazing ways then would ever dare dream about.

They were technically in the house, in fact. Sabrina's honeymoon was in her husband's bedroom.

Puck's room truly had never been more beautiful, an enchancted forest with rich soil and exotic plantlife. But there were a few things that made it much nicer.

Like the fact that she wasn't sleeping on a trampoline.


	12. Living on a Prayer

Bon Jovi – Living on a Prayer, Puckabrina

It looked like she was dead. It sounded like she was dead. She was probably dead. But did that stop Puck from praying? Noo.

Puck had never been connected to any religious values, really. What being could be greater than himself? But at that moment, he was pleading with every deity that he had ever even heard of. It was more moving than he ever would have imagined, seeing Sabrina Grimm dead. He knew that he would do anything to wake her from her endless slumber.

He was eventually reduced to making a wish with the blue fairy. Somehow, he knew it would work.

_Whoa, we're halfway there, oh, living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it, I swear, oh, living on a prayer._


	13. Like Whoa

**Hey, again people! Why don't you try going to my other SG fic, Many Miles to Walk? I would really appreciate it.**

Aly and AJ – Like Whoa, Puckabrina

It was like a kind of wave rushing up her back. She rose and fell, turning and drifting. Why? Because Puck was kissing her, that's why. And he was making seventeen year old Sabrina Grimm see stars.

"You know Grimm," He said "Even if you're ugly, stubborn, and bossy, I love you."

Sabrina laughed.


End file.
